


I Married an Assassin

by Emotional_Spaniard



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Avengers Family, Avengers family vibesss, Bucky needs a hug, Bucky’s is sensitive, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, M/M, Thundershield - Freeform, Tony is a good parent, Tony’s has a daughter, Winter soldier is a softie, avengers are like aunts and uncles, tony is a father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: On night, you decide you take Bucky for a night on the town. You find out three amazing facts.One, super soldiers are very hard to get drunk.Two, kangaroos have three vaginas.And three, you and Bucky got MARRIED.Tony, your father, isn’t very happy about this, and Bucky is hiding something very serious.This is the story of how (somehow) it all comes together.





	I Married an Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ladies and gents. It’s been a while, I guess. Life has been a bitch. I lost some people, got depressed, and after that I just didn’t enjoy all of the things I used to. Writing, music, reading, drawing. It’s been a chore. And  
It never was, I always used to love doing those things. So  
I’m sorry my account has been so dry lately. I’m thankful for all of the love on my Drarry stories, the comments and kudos got me through. If it wasn’t for all the support and love, friends and family, I don’t think I’d be where I am today. So I wanna say thank you. I really hope you enjoy this story, I only just got back into writing so it might not he my best work, but hopefully you all enjoy it. 
> 
> “I’m happy for the love, and all of the above, but if Im being honest I been through way too much” - Ariana Grande, Fake Smile x 
> 
> I love you all so so so much. 
> 
> Anywayyy less about me, enjoy the story guys!! xxx

“Are we going to talk about the fact you _married_ an assassin?!” 

“ _Accidentally_,”  you pointed out, raising an eyebrow at your father, Tony Stark. 

“How do you get an assassin super soldier  drunk?”  He shouted, unaware of the listening ears behind the lab’s door. 

“Thirty four shots and three bottles of whiskey,” you said, grinning wildly. “It took a lot but it was by far  the _best_ _night_ of my life.” 

“YOU MARRIED AN ASSASSIN!” 

“Oh come on dad, I can get an annulment!” 

He paced up and down the lab, eyebrows furrowed together. “You’re nineteen. An you’re married to an assassin super soldier.” 

“Uhm.  To be fair,  we had a thing. And I already told you it was an accident.” 

“I need to talk to Bucky.” 

“Oh, no no no..... no you don’t! Dad! DAD!  DAD NO! Ah, fuck it. HE COULS PROBABLY KILL YOU ANYWAY, DAD.” You shout down the hall, as the avengers scurry away, pretending they weren’t listening. 

Your phone vibrates violently, a text from Bucky. Damn, he’s so cute when he’s not in a murderous mood. 

Buck  💕 :  _Hey cutie. Can you come save me? I’m in your closet, I really don’t wanna talk to your dad x _

You:  _you’re in my closet? x_

Buck  💕 :  _Uhm, yea. We accidentally got married, remember? ;) x_

You:  _haha. I’ll come meet you in a sec. you can stay with me tonight to try and hide from my dad x_

Buck  💕 :  _trying to get me alone huh? ;) _

You:  _hm, maybe. stay put robocop, I’ll be there soon ;) x_

Buck  💕 :  _robocop_?

You:  _you wanna be saved or not??_

“Hey there soldier,” you announce, as you open the door of your closet to a very angry looking super soldier. 

Bucky looks up at you with sharp blue eyes. “Took you long enough.” 

“Oh shut up, come here you.” 

He stood up and grabbed you lightly by the waist. “You know,” he whispers quietly into your ear in his adorable Brooklyn accent. “I found the wedding tape whilst you were gone.” 

“You did!?!? Oh my god, let’s watch it. Is it super cringey? I wanna see-“ 

He kisses you softly to shut you up, before pulling away and smiling. “I think-“ he starts, before kissing you again, “you’re the only person- that- I’ve never wanted to kill.” 

“Mhm, spend more time with me and that might change.” 

“I don’t think so, darlin’, your voice is perfect. I could listen to you talk about anythin’ all day doll.” 

“You’re such a sweet talker,” you lay your heat gently on his chest, inhaling the smell of his cologne and sweat. 

“Is is sweet talkin’ if it’s the truth?” 

“No,” you say. “Can I watch the video now? 

“Sure, baby girl.”

He pulls out your laptop and you both sit on the end of the bed.

“Is it bad?” You ask, nervously. 

He just glances at you, blue eyes shining mischievously, mouth turned up in one corner. 

_“Hello, darlings!” The ‘priest’ announced. “We are here in the spirit of Cher to celebrate the love between these two drag lovers, James and (Y/N)! Now, by the god of Cher and the love invested in you by the city of drag, do you, James Bucky, take (Y/N) Stark to be your wife?” _

_“I totally do!” He slurs, giggling. _

_“And do you, (Y/N) Stark, take James Bucky to be your husband?” _

_“I totally do too!” You yell, grabbing his face and kissing him. _

_“I HAVE A HUSBAND MOTHER FUCKERS!!!” You shout, your hand interlinked with Bucky’s. _

_ “I CANNOT BELIEVE,” Bucky shouts. “Oh shit, I’m being really loud! “I cannot believe, that you, are  my sexy wife!”  _

_“Oh my god, Buck Buck, you know what we should do to celebrate!?!” _

_“CHICKEN NUGGETS!” He shouts, grabbing you, and holding you in a bridal carry. _

_“AAAA CHICKEN FUCKIN NUGGETSSS!” _

“Okay,” you say, slamming the laptop shut and laughing. “I cannot believe we actually did that.” 

“I can’t believe you got a super soldier drunk. That’s supposed to be impossible!” 

A grin spreads across your face, “well, I was made to break the rules.” 

“That you were, wife.” 

“We’re married.” 

“Holy shit,” he says. “It’s only just caught up with me. We’re married.” 

“Bucky?” 

“Hmm?” He lays on your stomach as you both lay down. 

“Should we get an annulment?” 

“Wait-“ he sits up violently. “ _What?_” 


End file.
